Family reunited
by darkangel-allways
Summary: Hugue finally finds his sister....but is she the same as he rememebrs her or has she changed?


A/N: This fic came into my mind afetr seeing a pic from the Novel. R&R and enjoy it

* * *

Family reunited

He was close…he was almost there. He was sure that tomorrow he would find his sister. The tip he got accompanied by pictures of her build his confidence to the maximum and was more determined then ever to get her back. He lost so many loved ones…he won't allow himself to lose his little sister…no, not now when she was just 5 hours away from him.

"_Brother…I missed you so much…please meet me Tuesday April the 6th in front of our lake… wait for me under the big tree at 9 pm…please brother be there I miss you so much…please…save me…"_

He kept reading the letter over and over again, he wanted to absorb every word, to breathe every letter… he was happy... his usually pout was replaced by a smile, not a big smile but still a smile.

"I'll be there little sister…and I'll release you from him and make him pay for all the sadness and grief he put you and our entire family through…"

He had everything planned. Go, get his sister back and slice the vampire, nothing simpler. Even if the vampire had minions he was more then ready to take them on. On the train ride back to where it all began, to the place he hated so much, he remembered everything that happened there and he ended-up loving his home again. Of course! It was like an unwritten law…it all ends where it begins…

He got to the meeting place with 30 minutes before the set time, but as he was coming closer to the old oak tree he saw a young woman, with long blond hair waiting there, looking at the little lake that was formed in front of the tree, just like his sister used to do when she was waiting for something. His hart stopped when she turned around, arms behind her, a smile across her face, her green eyes pouring into his. She was so beautiful…she resembled their mother… oh haw she missed her, haw he craved for the day when he would hug his sister again, when he would laugh with her again, bug her about eating everything…and that day finally came…

"A---Anis?"

"Hugue! Big brother you came! I wasn't sure you would come…I though you forgotten me…"

He was holding her tight, crying and kissing the top of her head, her face buried in his neck. He missed her so much… he sometimes thought that he would never get to do this again, to see or speak to her in his lifetime, but he was glad he never gave up searching for her.

"No…no never…I never gave up looking for you…"

"Big brother?"

"Yes?"

"You never where a good liar…"

He felt a sharp pain in his neck and his eyes widened in surprise as the night air was filled with the sound of her sucking his blood, claws entering his back, consciousness fleeing him as the world started to spin around and she let him go.

"Anis…what…?"

"Payback big brother….you abandoned me! Left me…you killed our family…"

He felt on the ground, facing up, looking at her spinning in the moon light, her hair reflecting the moon beams, her voice echoing through the night. She was laughing at him…she was dancing around him and laughing… she bit him…she was a vampire now… his baby sister was…

"…a vampire?"

"Yes a vampire…but please…we preferred to be called Methuselah… it's your entire fault you know that."

"No I never…"

"Silence! The night sounds are beautiful…don't spoil them with your started to drag him, but after a few meters she dropped him again and went on with her dancing and singing, while he was slowly passing out. He tried to talk to her, but she wasn't listening to him…

"It's useless you know…she won't listen to you… "

"Who….vampire!"

A deep male voice reached his ears and then a person leaned above him, staring at him and smirking, two long white fangs pecking down from under his upper lip. Hugue immediately recognized the one who kidnapped his sister and felt his body and mind being filled with anger and hate and wanted to strike him, but his sword wasn't by his side and he couldn't get up. The bite wound his sister left was still bleeding and she was messy when she bit him so now he was bleeding to death, at least that is haw everything was looking…he was lying in a pool of his own blood, a vampire sitting a few feet away from him, fangs in sight…

"Now I wouldn't move if I were you. My darling wife has a lot of plans for you, but you see…she gets distracted kind of fast so I will have to take care of everything…she went a bit mad before I turned her…bet everything is ok now."

"Bastard…you will pay for this…"

"Aw big brother…lets play…you bleed I'll bite…"

"Anis…what happened to…?"

He fainted before he could finish his question, darkness consuming him. He heard them laughing at him… saw them mocking him as the world started to spin around and their deafening laughers got further and further away and he felt cold and tired so he gave in and closed his eyes.

"Dear brother….wake up my dearest…"

"Anis…"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw her again a smile on her face and he smiled back, thinking that all that just happened was a nightmare, but he realized it was the truth when he tried to hug her but was held back by thick chains around his chest and wrists. He stared at her in disbelief as she showed him her teeth and took out her green contact lenses reveling to him her crimson look. He wanted to smack the sense right back in her…she may be a vampire but she was his sister…he could never kill her…

"Ah so the hero is awake…now as I was saying…she wanted to do this to you…she seems to think you abandoned her…hmm…wonder who ever made her believe that?"

"I'll kill you…"

"Yeah…that is what you said ten years ago before you collapsed in the garden and I got your sister…My darling wife, perhaps you wish to punish him now…he is as you requested…alive and threatening …"

"Ah perfect….yay! Big brother you will suffer now…"

He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and she took out her long and sharp claws and run them down his chest, leaving behind deep cuts, making new scars over the old ones. She was slow in her movements and her husband was sitting not to far from her, admiring the show while Hugue was battling between screams of pain accompanied by curses and the tears that where building in his eyes. She was fascinated by his reaction….she got bored after 45 minutes and started to sing a song and spin around again, licking her blood stained nails, while the vampire was laughing at Hugue.

"You are such a fool! You spent ten years of your life searching for your doom! Here is your sister, ready and wiling to take your life away….ready to make you suffer…You are such a fool boy…"

The vampire took Anis in his arms as she started to cry, dropping Hugue's sword on the ground. After he calmed her, he called for one of his servants to take her to the car and remained alone with Hugue.

"Fucking bastard…what did you do to her?"

"Oh it wasn't on purpose….you see she was really stubborn… I love that in women but she was too stubborn. I had to beat some common sense into her…she kept screaming and repeating that her big brother will come back and help her…"

"You animal!"

Hugue pulled at his chains, trying desperately to hit the vampire, but all that did was causing him more pain and his wounds to bleed even harder. The vampire hit him once over the face, causing Hugue a nosebleed then walked to the sword and lifted it. The sword was shining just like Hugue's eyes where.

"The blade will look divine covered in your blood. You caused me so much trouble with your foolish searching… well you found her…Heh she went crazy after two weeks of being looked down in a basement in complete darkness…you telling her you always hated her and that this is her punishment. Claver isn't it?"

"You will die by my hands…a slow and painful death…I promise you that…"

"Ah human technology is so much fun… voice changing device at a cheap price…oh well…time to fulfill my wife's wish and kill you… now be a good priest and say your prayer…this wont hurt to for long…maybe…"

The sword was lifted, but Hugue refused to close his eyes or prepare for death. HE wasn't ready…he swore ten years ago that his sister will be back safe and sound next to him and he hasn't fulfilled that promise yet…he wasn't about to die at the hands of a lousy vampire… he wasn't going to let his sister drift even more into madness believing that he would ever leave her suffering.

"Brave one aren't you….oh well more fun to see your eyes opened…finally someone with guts."

As he was preparing to hit him, a loud gun shot was heard then the sound of led hitting metal and a loud scream broke the black silence of the night, Hugue's eyes looking at the vampire who lost a hand, smirking.

"You were wrong…your blood looks better on my sword…"

Two more gun shots put the vampire on the run, a door shutting then a car speeding away being the response to the silver bullets flying through the air. Hugue looked around to see who his savior was, but he was still tied up to the wall so his movements were restricted.

"Are you ok?"

A girl with long dark hair, held up in a pony tail, leather pants and top, a gun in her right, walking carefully towards him, scanning the area. Her voice was soft and her big blue eyes were full of sadness. She was a mystery to him right now…why was she here? Who was she? Why did she save him? His lips were moving but his voice was so weak that she didn't hear a thing.

"It's ok…it's better if you don't talk…she did a lot of damage on you…"

She untied him and he collapsed in her arms, his head at her chest and she was caressing his hair, slowly getting up with him and walking out of there. Was she death personified?

Was she another vampire? Who was she didn't really matter to him right now…she was saving him…she was giving him another chance to get his sister back.

"Help me…save…sister…"

* * *

So far its still a one shot...think it will remain that way since well writers block > 


End file.
